world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100913-Beau-Sami
08:14 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:14 -- 08:14 CA: Hey Sami!... 08:14 AA: Beau! It's been too fuckin' long! 08:15 CA: Oh, how long has it been?... 08:15 AA: Two days, three hours and fifty seven seconds. 08:15 AA: I marked it on my "Beau" stopwatch. 08:15 CA: Well that is a long time...... 08:15 CA: I... 08:15 AA: (I painted it gray. Like your text) 08:15 CA: guess... 08:16 CA: I'm touched... 08:16 AA: Nah, fuck being touched. I do it for all my fuckin' friends. 08:17 CA: Well, now that introductions are out of the way... 08:17 CA: I must ask... 08:17 AA: Kate's Friendwatch is about as fuckin' spooky a watch as you've ever seen. 08:17 CA: have you also recieved an email about this game?... 08:17 CA: (I'm sure)... 08:17 AA: Oh! Fuck, yeah, sorry. Here you are contacting me about stuff and I'm just fucking droning on and on. 08:18 AA: Hell yeah I did! But who the fuck is this Skaianet anyway? 08:18 CA: I imagine it's the game developers... 08:19 CA: Do you know anything about it?... 08:19 AA: I know fuck all. 08:20 CA: Then allow me to fill you in... 08:20 CA: It seems to be a two team game... 08:21 AA: Oh? We're not going to have to fuckin' fight one another, are we? Like hell am I going to fight with my friends! 08:21 CA: Me, you, Kate, Doir, Jack, Nate, Moss, and Dane... 08:21 CA: We are one team... 08:21 CA: and we fight the other team... 08:21 AA: Oh! That's better. Because seriously, fuck fighting you guys. 08:22 CA: a team of aliens... 08:22 AA: Oh, like they play aliens in the game? 08:22 CA: Nope... 08:22 CA: real aliens... 08:22 CA: they also play the game... 08:22 CA: I wish it was make believe... 08:22 AA: "Real" aliens my ass, Beau. 08:23 CA: I had a hard time believing it too... 08:23 CA: Though as far as we know, they may be cosplayers or some shit... 08:23 AA: Aliens are fake as shit. Just like magic, the state of Wyoming, and Walt fuckin' Disney. 08:23 CA: pardon my french... 08:23 CA: but que?... 08:23 CA: wait that's spanish... 08:24 CA: but anyway... 08:25 CA: It seems unfair... 08:25 CA: we have a team of 8... 08:25 CA: they have a team of 12... 08:25 AA: Fuckin' cheaters! 08:25 CA: but they are a less organized team... 08:25 AA: That's such obvious bullshit I almost feel silly calling it bullshit. 08:25 CA: so if we target the weaker chains holding their team together... 08:25 CA: we can win easy :D... 08:26 AA: Wait, aren't they just a bunch of friends? 08:26 AA: Like us? 08:26 CA: Some seem to be... 08:26 CA: But bigger teams mean more likely that someone hates someone else... 08:27 AA: You can't split up True fuckin' Friends. It just doesn't work. 08:27 AA: Friends'll always come through for each other, come hell or high water. 08:27 CA: but we can abuse hatreds... 08:27 AA: They hate each other? But that's the saddest fuckin' thing I ever heard! 08:27 CA: I know right?... 08:28 AA: They're a fuckin' team! That means they're supposed to be friends, like all of us! 08:28 CA: Despite smaller teams, we have the bigger advantage... 08:28 AA: Yeah, they don't stand a fuckin' chance if they can't call on the Power of Friendship! 08:29 AA: We're going to stomp them into the fuckin' ground. 08:30 AA: Hey! We probably need a team name! 08:30 CA: I didn't think of this D:!... 08:30 CA: hmmm... 08:30 CA: team "real as shit humans"!... 08:31 AA: Fuckin' perfect. 08:31 CA: I am glad to contribute in anyway I can... 08:31 CA: speaking of which... 08:32 CA: Have you been contacted by any trolls yet?... 08:32 AA: One or two. All I can say is they tried their fuckin' best. 08:32 CA: oh god... 08:33 CA: Did I mention they are our opponets?... 08:33 AA: One of them tried to do that old "Is Your Refrigerator Running" shit. 08:33 AA: It was fuckin' adorable. 08:33 AA: Oh, really? 08:33 CA: Yes... 08:33 CA: pitiful yes?... 08:33 AA: Well now I kinda feel like shit about how bad we're going to beat them! 08:34 CA: Don't be... 08:34 CA: It's just a game... 08:34 AA: Yeah, but when we make them look like shit, they're going to be fuckin' devastated emotionally. 08:34 AA: They may never fuckin' recover. 08:35 CA: yes ... 08:35 CA: we will stand victorius... 08:36 CA: and maybe even find them a therapist... 08:36 AA: And they're probably already pretty fuckin' unstable if they pretend they're aliens all the time. 08:36 CA: Yes, it is strange... 08:36 CA: I have gained a mole in the game although... 08:36 CA: One of the "aliens"... 08:37 CA: Believes we are dating... 08:37 AA: Oh, Beau. You shouldn't play with people's hearts. It could really fuck someone up. 08:38 CA: I understand this... 08:38 AA: Or do you liiiiiiiiiike this troll? >:} 08:38 CA: But I believe he was threatening my death before my "courtship"... 08:38 AA: That's....pretty fucked up. 08:38 CA: yes... 08:38 CA: I know... 08:38 AA: In that case, fuck that guy! 08:38 AA: No one fucks with one of my friends like that! 08:39 CA: although if I need to, I could probably knock his head 3 way till sunday... 08:39 CA: I mean I have the tools of the fucking grim reaper in my bedroonm... 08:46 CA: hello?... 08:46 CA: Have you taken your leave?... 08:46 CA: Then I will say goodbye Sami... 08:46 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:46 --